1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display editing apparatus for use in text processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a word or text processor sequentially forms a series of items of text data on the basis of input character data generated by operating keys and the like. When the output text data is printed out, the output text data is processed such that a new page is started at every specified line, page numbers are added to the output text data, and so on.
In various documents such as reports and the like comprising portions of text headed by numbered outlines or outline items, it is often desired to create a so-called table of contents in which an outline number is added to each outline item in accordance with the contents of the document. In previously proposed word processing or text processing apparatus, when making a document with the combination of the table of contents creation and outline creation, the outline number is sequentially inputted thereto by manual operations as one of a series of items of character data. Accordingly, upon creating a document in accordance with the table of contents creation by means of previously proposed text processing apparatus, the numbering operation is very complicated because it involves confirming the number of the preceding item and so on. This prevents previously proposed text processing apparatus from creating such documents efficiently.